mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Xhristos
}} Xhristos is a demon that appears in Might and Magic: The Sea of Mist. He is described as tall and thin, with horns, a prehensile tail, "jaundiced yellow skin", and volcanic red eyes. His hands have "only two sausage-like fingers with an extra joint, and a thumb." His "egg-shaped" head is bald, and he looks sickly and weak. Despite this, Lissella knows he is strong enough to lift people in the air and snap their neck with one hand. When Lissella first started embracing the temptations of darkness, Xhristos had been a guide and teacher for her. He'd taken her to other worlds and let her take part in his conquests and ruthless butchery, and she had reveled in it. He had been her only lover, influencing and shaping her tastes. But when she realized that he cared for her, she considered him beneath him, as he had always taught her that love was a weakness. She used the opportunity to betray him - though it's not specified exactly how. A few hours before Sendark's attack on Soronne, Lissella summoned Xhristos in her room in Eldrar's Tower. He tried to seduce her into letting him out of the circle of protection, but she refused. He told her that her love for her father prevented her from truly embracing the darkness, and that he should have done her a favor and killed him when he first met her. She shrank the circle until he began yelling in pain, and she told him to never threaten her father again. Lissella revealed that she wanted to know more about Praz-El, and gave the demon a strand of his hair that she'd taken when she spoke to him in the Sage's Rebuttal. Xhristos started chanting over it to draw knowledge from it, when the hair suddenly ignited in a blinding flash of light. Lissella was temporarily blinded, and when she could see again, Xhristos' body was covered in lacerations and smoldering burns. He begged her to set him free so that he could heal himself, but she refused. She still needed the information, and she had little sympathy for him, as he'd often torture others in front of her and laugh at any sign of compassion she displayed. She asked him what had happened, and he told her that Praz-El had been shaped by darkness, and that true darkness shuns light - any attempt to decipher it will cause it to strike back without hesitation or mercy. As Xhristos fell to the floor, the smoldering fire steadily consuming his flesh, Lissella heard a knock on the door. Commander Lenik and his guards said to her that they went from room to room, searching for a prowler. When she told them that she was alone, Lenik charged in and knocked her unconscious. As they tied her up, they heard screaming from her bedroom, and entered to find the burning demon jumping around inside the magical barrier, begging to be released. His shrieks climbed beyond human hearing, before he "gave one final convulsive shiver and lay still". When the tower's guards later entered the room to search for Lissella, the circle of protection was empty. Category:The Sea of Mist characters